


When dreams become reality

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dreams aren’t what you leave behind when morning comes. They are the stuff that fill your every living moment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When dreams become reality

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AOKAGA DAY !!!!

Like every friday, Kagami went to bed exhausted. His body was sore because of basketball and his brain was about to explode after the big maths and history tests he had during the afternoon. It seemed that all his tests always fell on the same day and he was covinced his teachers did it on purpose. He didn’t have any plans for the week-end and he was sure he was going to sleep until sunday.  
Or so he thought.  
   
   
Kagami’s bed was the most comfortable thing in the world at that moment. Well, he was so exhausted he could sleep anywhere anyway. He fell asleep as soon as he layed on the bed, so sleepy he didn’t even have time to cover himself with a blanket.  
   
After what felt like ten minutes, he appeared somewhere, or maybe the word ‘nowhere’ fitted better, he didn’t really know. It was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat and there was nothing around him. It was like a room but paradoxically, it felt like space; infinite emptiness. Except everything around him was white. It was cold and Kagami started walking, rubbing his arms as he tried to warm himself up. He was dressed in white silk pajamas and although the fabric felt nice against his skin, it was cold and useless when it came to keep him warm.  
   
After a little while, the place started to heat up and became even brighter than it already was. Kagami furrowed his brows, trying to get used to the light while his skin started to feel warmer.  
Someone familiar appeared in front of him. It was the tall, fit, handsome tanned man Kagami was thinking about way too much lately. He was dressed the same way as him; his tanned skin looking even more beautiful with white clothes. The redhead couldn’t stop staring.   
   
He wasn’t surprised to see him in his dream, it wasn’t the first ti- wait, how did he know it was a dream ?  
   
The blue-haired man walked towards him, looking at him with a relaxed face and a little satisfied smile. When he was close enough, they both moved their hands towards each other’s face and caressed their skin as if they were trying to know if it was reality.   
Kagami knew it was a dream and yet it felt so real.. Everything about the man standing in front of him felt real, his smell, the way he walked.. He even had that little scar on the chin from that time when the redhead accidentally made him fall during a one-on-one (which was hilarious).   
Kagami softly ran his index on the scar, looking at it carefully and thinking about how dreams could really be incredible sometimes. He looked at the blue-haired man’s face again, who was now gently rubbing his lower lip with his thumb, looking at him with a thoughtful gaze.  
Those beautiful blue eyes never failed to send shivers down his spine.  
   
They both slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together at the same time. The kisses were shy and hesitant, as if they were trying to get to know each other with only the contact of their lips.  
   
Kagami’s eyes snapped open. He groaned as he reached for his phone, which apparently has been under him all night long because his back hurt. Shit, it was only 6am and he couldn’t fall back asleep because his stomach hurt.  
   
After groaning against his pillow for a few minutes, he eventually decided to get up and went to wash his face. He looked at the mirror, thinking.  
   
He heard of lucid dreams a lot on TV; being able to control your dreams once you realize you’re dreaming. But it was the first time it happened and Kagami thought about it all day, it was really fascinating.  
   
It happened again the next night, and the night after, but Kagami wasn’t fascinated anymore, he was confused.   
Normally you could control everything in a lucid dream, but even when he tried, he couldn’t control anything except himself. He tried to control the sounds, the background, the weather, but he couldn’t. He also couldn’t control Aomine, but he was okay with it since he was pretty much acting the way he wanted him to anyway.  
The kisses were getting more and more intimate every night, and that’s all the dreams were about: getting closer and exploring each other’s mouths, no words, no sounds except soft sound their breath, and waking up with a stomachache or a headache.  
   
It wasn’t the first time the redhead dreamt of Touou’s ace; he actually did that a lot lately, too much for his own liking, actually. It’s been a little more than six months since he realized he felt more than just rivalry and friendship towards the other man. Kagami didn’t really know or care about love and romance and he always thought it’d probably happen when it’ll be the right time. It was less than his priority, really.  
   
However Kagami’s mind was now filled with things he never thought he could ever think about before. He wondered how Aomine would act if he was in love, if he’d be the affectionate type, how his skin would feel against his.. He even started to remember little things about him, which was impressive since he wasn’t the kind to care about details. He noticed the way Aomine always raised his left eyebrow when he was confused, the little scars on his knee, the mole he had behind his right ear, the way he was always tapping his fingers on the table impatiently at Maji Burger while he waited for his burgers, the way he rubbed his eyes with his long fingers whenever he was tired..   
   
Kagami was disgusted at himself at first, but after all that time, he ended up accepting the fact that his thoughts were filled with Aomine, he didn’t really have a choice anyway.  
   
On Tuesday, Kagami arrived home, took a bath, made food, watched TV and quickly went to bed, hoping he would dream again.   
   
He did.   
   
Aomine was there and once again, he smiled, caressed the redhead’s face and kissed him passionately. Nothing was different from last week-end’s dreams, at least in the beginning.  
This time, their hands were starting to wander underneath their shirts, slowly stroking each other’s broad back and defined abs. Kagami shivered because Aomine’s hands felt cold against his warm stomach.  
   
” _Ahh.. You’re the best, Kagami._ ”, Aomine said, kissing Seirin’s ace on the cheek.  
   
Kagami woke up, with eyes wide open, a head that felt like it was going to implode and a heart beating faster than it ever did. It was the first time Aomine talked in those realistic dreams. When his heart started beating normally again, he tried to go back to sleep to continue the dream, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t even fall asleep.  
   
The next night, Kagami didn’t dream and despite the fact that he finally slept 8 hours, and woke up energetic and without a headache, he felt disappointed.   
   
He decided to call Aomine during the afternoon.  
   
"Mmm.. Hello ?", a deep, tired voice answered.  
   
Kagami tried to ignore how sexy Aomine’s sleepy voice sounded and how much he wished he could wake up next to him and hear this voice every morning.  
He cleared his throat nervously, shaking his head as he chased those disgusting thoughts before talking, “Hey, one on one on Saturday at eleven ?”  
   
”..Sure..”, the bluenette answered before yawning.  
   
"Why the hell do you sound half asleep ?", Kagami asked.  
   
"Didn’t sleep last night.. I’ll call you back later, I’m so fucking tired.. See ya.."  
   
And he hung up.  
   
———  
   
The night before Saturday, Kagami decided to enjoy his dreams a little more.   
  
So while Aomine kissed him, he started stroking the dark-skinned man’s crotch with his hand without hesitating even a second. It was just a dream after all, who cared if it was only about sex ? Not Kagami who was sexually frustrated, that’s for sure.  
Aomine immediately responded by moving his hips to create more friction, firmly grabbing the redhead’s butt and fiercely kissing him at the same time.  
   
They ended up jerking each other off, face hidden on the crook of each other’s neck as their voices and soft groans echoed in their ears and sent vibrations to their bodies.  
Kagami’s thoughts were all over the place. The things he wanted to do to Aomine, the things he wanted Aomine to do to him.. Maybe they could at least happen here, in his dreams ?  
After they reached climax, Aomine pressed his forehead against Kagami’s shoulder, kissing his skin softly as they both caught their breath.  
   
"Hey.. Kagami.. Do you like me ?", his breathless voice sounded hesitant and… The redhead didn’t want to think about it, but it also sounded gentle.  
   
Kagami didn’t answer. He didn’t want to. Not here, not now. He knew it was just a dream but for some unknown reason, he didn’t want to say anything here.  
   
"Come on.. Look at me and tell me.", Aomine held redhead’s chin and looked into his eyes, obviously expecting an answer.  
   
Kagami looked Aomine in the eyes for a while before looking away, he didn’t answer. He woke up at 6am, breathless, sweating and his boxers were a wet mess.  
   
"Shit.. How am I supposed to face him after that ?", the red-haired ace said, aggressively throwing his wet underwear in the washing machine.  
   
He used to have wet dreams about Aomine, but something about these dreams made him extremely nervous about meeting him in real life.  
  
——-  
   
At 10:45, Aomine was already on the court, which was weird since he was usually the last one to arrive when they met in the morning.  
   
"Hey.", Kagami greeted him.  
   
”..Hey.”, Aomine answered.  
   
His face looked incredibly tired, brows furrowed and eyes squinting as if the sun was too bright even though the sky was cloudy.  
   
"Wow.. What’s wrong ? You look like a corpse and you’re here early.", Kagami said as he walked towards the bluenette.  
   
"Yeah, I have trouble sleeping lately.. And my mom woke me up at 6 so I decided to come here before we meet."  
   
"Hmm..", Kagami answered, smiling internally because the bluenette was rubbing his eyes like he always did when he was tired.  
   
"You kinda look tired, too.. Or maybe that’s your usual face. I can’t tell", Aomine chuckled, dribbling in front of the redhead.  
   
"Stop talking and just play !", Kagami said, punching the bluenette on the shoulder.  
   
——-  
  
After a little more than 3 hours (yes, they played a lot), it started raining. They both ran to Kagami’s since his place was near.  
  
Aomine clicked his tongue as he looked at the sky from Kagami’s window, “That thunderstorm is getting even worse. How the fuck am I gonna go home ?”  
   
Kagami watched the raindrops race across his window, resting his chin on his palm, “You can stay here if you want.”, he said without really thinking.   
   
Aomine sighed. “Can’t be helped.”  
   
Kagami tried to prevent himself from smiling like an idiot. He couldn’t deny he was happy to spend the day with Aomine, it was amazing how they never ran out of things to talk (and argue) about. And apparently they could even have fun everywhere, even at Kagami’s. They played video games, rough housed and spent time on the internet, showing each other the pairs of basketball shoes they wish they could afford, before eating while watching the news, it was a nice evening.   
It was still early when Aomine layed on the couch and Kagami brought him a blanket.  
   
"Good night."  
   
Aomine groaned as he tried to find a good position to sleep, “‘Night.”  
   
Kagami turned the lights off and went to bed, he usually didn’t sleep with his door closed but this time he didn’t really have a choice since he didn’t know if he talked in his sleep and he definitely didn’t want Aomine to hear him moaning his name in his sleep.   
   
He was back in his usual dreams. It was incredibly warm there and Kagami liked to think it felt like drinking something warm in Winter. He had goose bumps everytime the dreams started. He smiled and ran to Aomine, who laughed playfully and kissed him the way they always did.  
Fiercely, passionately, tenderly, lovingly.   
   
"We shouldn’t do this.", the bluenette said as he pulled away to breathe, caressing the other boy’s butt.  
   
"Yeah, we definitely shouldn’t." The redhead answered, kissing Aomine’s jawline.  
   
"Not when I’m a few steps away from your bedroom.", Aomine’s slim fingers were tracing Kagami’s defined abs.    
   
"Uh-huh..", Kagami answered softly, sucking on Aomine’s nipple.  
   
The heat was increasing so much Kagami woke up because he was too hot. He shouldn’t have slept under that blanket.  
As he stretched his arms and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water; he was so hot it felt like he was melting, but he was glad because at least he didn’t have a boner. When he opened his bedroom’s door, he heard loud and quick steps in the living room, and the door of his bathroom closing.  
He arrived in the kitchen and Aomine came back from the bathroom a few minutes later.  
   
"Can’t sleep ?", the redhead asked from the kitchen while drinking his fifth glass of water.  
   
"Yeah.", Aomine answered, lazily sitting down on the couch.  
   
Kagami sat next to Aomine and turned the tv on even though there was probably nothing interesting. It was 4 am after all. They were both half asleep, their legs were pressing against each other and Kagami’s arm was resting behind Aomine’s shoulders. None of them complained about it and they watched TV silently as their lids started to feel heavy.  
   
——-  
   
 _"Hmm.."_   
   
Kagami woke up to the sound of his own moan, realizing his head was resting on Aomine’s shoulder. They were both breathless and sore because of the ridiculous position they slept in. They looked at each other as their eyes were getting used to the light, until they realized that they fell asleep together. Kagami literally jumped off the couch, heading to the kitchen as fast as he could.  
   
"I-I’m gonna make breakfast."  
   
After a while, Aomine went to the kitchen and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, “Hey.. Kagami. What are you dreaming of lately ?”  
   
Kagami almost had a heart attack. Did he hear him moan in his sleep ?   
   
"I.. I don’t know.. I don’t usually remember my dreams.", he said as he opened the fridge, looking for nothing in particular. He hated to lie but what else could he do ? Say something like ‘sexual dreams with you in them because I’m in love with you’ ? He’d rather be trapped in a room full of twenty dogs than say something like that.  
   
"Why are you asking ?", Kagami asked curiously.  
   
"No reason. So what are you gonna make for breakfast ?", Aomine changed the topic, looking away from Kagami.  
   
After breakfast, the bluenette went home and Kagami immediately opened his laptop. He searched things about thelepathical dreams, lucid dreams, dreams significations.. Things about dreams in general. After a while, he closed his laptop, shaking his head and sighing.  
   
"This is so stupid. Dreams aren’t multiplayer games.."  
   
——-  
   
It went on for a month. A month during which Kagami only slept 4 or 5 hours per nights.   
   
His fatigue was obvious, especially during games. He still was better than average at basketball, but anyone could tell he didn’t jump as high as before and his stamina wasn’t what it usually was. All he did at school was sleep, he didn’t even know what the classes were about anymore, which was something to be worried about since it was almost finals.  
   
This was starting to be ridiculous. He woke up tired with a headache and a stomachache and went to bed exhausted, and it was like that everyday.  
   
He met Aomine for another one-on-one and the tanned man looked exhausted too. Their match was pathetic and they were both happy no one saw them playing because they definitely weren’t proud about it. They started seeing each other less than before, and Aomine’s mom started to worry when her son was wide awake at 5am even during the week-end.  
   
Kagami started to hate sleeping. He needed to sleep but he was sick of those dreams. Sure, he liked them when he was in them, when he could touch Aomine’s skin and lose himself in complete pleasure with him, but Kagami was frustrated when he woke up. Hell, he was frustrated all the time. He wanted to know if the real Aomine was like the one in his dreams, tender and playful but still fiery and challenging. He wanted more than just sexual pleasure, he wanted to have fun, to argue about stupid things, to kiss, to hug.. and he wanted to do that with the _real_ Aomine.   
   
One evening, Kagami was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, he needed to, but he didn’t want to wake up frustrated, angry and with a painful head and stomach. He didn’t want to wonder about how he would face Aomine after those embarrassing dreams, he didn’t want his teachers to ask him if the reason he always slept at school was because he had family issues, he didn’t want his coach to yell at him for being too aggressive and distracted on the court, he didn’t want to feel tired after only a few minutes of playing basketball.  
   
He couldn’t take it anymore.  
   
Aomine texted him, telling him he was coming over. Kagami only answered a brief “ok” and threw his phone at the other side of the room, cursing himself when he realized he almost broke his own phone. His temper was even worse than before.  
   
When he opened the door, Aomine looked terrible. Not that Kagami could talk when his eyes were as red as his hair.   
   
"Hey what’s up ?", Kagami asked as he moved to let Aomine come in.  
   
"Oh. So you’re alive.", the bluenette said with a straight face.  
   
"What ?", Kagami raised an eyebrow.  
   
"You’ve been avoiding me lately, I thought you were dead or something. What happened to our one-on-ones ?"  
   
Kagami looked at him. Avoiding him ? Really ? That’s what it looked like ?  
   
"Well you could’ve just text me or something if you wanted to see me.", he shrugged, trying to hide his annoyance.  
   
"Why the hell are you in a bad mood ?", Aomine asked. Apparently it was obvious the redhead was irritated even when he tried to hide it.  
   
"None of your business.", he answered, crossing his arms.  
   
Aomine looked a little annoyed by the redhead’s attitude. “This is ridiculous, Kagami. How am I supposed to text or call when you go to sleep early like a baby ? All you do is answer my texts with a ‘Sorry, I’m gonna sleep’.”  
   
Kagami knitted his eyebrows in annoyance, “At least I don’t take 60 naps during the day like you ! You always text me back hours later with a ‘Sorry, I was asleep’.”  
   
"Texting should be done during the evening, not during the day.", Touou’s ace said as he crossed his arms.   
   
"I don’t care. If I don’t sleep early I end up sleeping less than four hours per night, god damn it !", Kagami shouted, rubbing his eyes. Damn he was so sleepy..  
   
"What the fuck are you talking about ?"  
   
Kagami thought about being sublte, he really did. He thought he could talk about those dreams without actually talking about them.. But he knew he and Aomine weren’t subtle, so he just said ‘fuck it’ and decided to be blunt like he always was. Maybe he was risking to ruin their friendship, maybe he would regret it, but he needed to act.  
   
"I can’t sleep. I can’t fucking sleep, Aomine. Do you understand ? I’m..", he sighed before continuing, "..I’m either dreaming of you, thinking about you, or thinking about what I’m gonna do next time I dream of you. I’m going crazy and I’m so fucking tired I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore."  
   
Aomine looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
   
"Look at my fucking face,", Kagami stepped closer to him, pointing at his own face. "I’m turning into a fucking zombie. What the fuck is going on, Aomine, do you know ? Is it just me ? Why do you look so tired too ?"  
   
Aomine’s eyes narrowed. He was silent for a few seconds, thinking.  
   
"Kagami.. Do you.. Wanna kiss me ?", the bluenette asked, nervously putting his hands in his pockets.  
   
The redhead looked at him with surprise and confusion, “Wh..What-“  
   
"That’s what you do in our dreams, right ? Do it like you always do.", Aomine whispered.  
   
Kagami’s heart skipped a beat, the bluenette looked too serious, so it probably wasn’t a joke, right ? He carefully walked closer to Aomine who was still looking him in the eyes. When he was close enough, Aomine slowly wrapped his arms around him. They kissed and just the feeling of Aomine’s lips against his made Kagami feel alive. It was finally happening, it was finally real.  
   
The redhead put his hands on the tanned man’s shoulders as he slowly pulled away, “Aomine.. Look.. I.. You know.”  
   
The bluenette looked at him, patiently waiting for Kagami to talk.  
   
"I don’t only want it to be about sex, got it ?", he was looking away at first, but ended up looking Aomine in the eyes with determination after a few words.  
   
The bluenette laughed and kissed Kagami on the cheek as he held him tighter.  
   
They quickly headed to the bedroom, there was something they wanted to do, something they craved more than anything else right now… **_Sleep._**  
   
A loving peck on the lips and they were asleep like babies. They’ll figure out the rest the next day after a good night of rest.   
   
After that day, the sleepless nights, the headaches and stomachaches and the early underwear washing stopped. There was no evidence and maybe they only happened to have the same dreams; but they were both convinced something special happened to them.  
They spent some time on the internet to know more about those kind of things but they eventually decided to stop thinking about it and to just be thankful it happened.  
   
 _Their dreams were finally becoming true, after all._


End file.
